ghost_huntersfandomcom-20200213-history
Mordecai House
''' Mordecai House '''is the fourth episode of second season of Ghost Hunters. Summary Donna reminds Jason and Grant that Dustin and Jen need training. Jason suggests using the Mordecai House, the birthplace of Andrew Johnson, for a hands-on investigation experience. The team travels to the Mordecai House in Raleigh, N.C., where Jason and Grant meet Jim Hall and Dave Gurrey of Haunted North Carolina, part of the TAPS family. Chandra Millikin, museum educator, shows Jason and Grant the parlor, where a piano plays by itself, and the bathroom, where her hair was lifted off her head. They go to Andrew Johnson's birthplace, where Chandra says she has experienced "just get out of here" feelings and has felt hairs on her neck and arms standing up. As the training starts, Jen begins to feels sick and decides to leave before the investigation concludes. When Dave also feels sick, the team scraps the investigation. Jim and Dave tell Jason and Grant about the Battleship North Carolina. They decide to investigate it, so that Dustin and Jen will have another chance to train. Danny Bradshaw, the night watchman of the Battleship North Carolina, shows Jason and Grant around the ship and talks about his paranormal experiences. He says that his friend saw a face in his bedroom window and the curtain being moved back when Danny wasn't there. When his TV was cut off one night, he saw a ghost with white-flamed hair, and in the Mess Hall he felt the same ghost put a hand on his shoulder. The team sets up to investigate for two nights. Dustin, Dave and Steve detect weird EMF fluctuations in the library, but Steve doesn't think it proves paranormal activity. Dustin notices temperature fluctuations and has cold sensations even though the doors are shut.. On the second night, Andy and Steve go to the shower room, where people died when a torpedo hit the ship. Andy notes a high EMF spike that Steve thinks indicates paranormal activity because the electricity was shut off in that compartment. While doing EMF and temperature readings in the Mess Hall, Dustin, Dave and Jim hear crashing noises, but they can't figure out what caused them. Jason and Grant go to the bowels of the ship, an area that hasn't been touched since the 1950s. They hear banging noises and objects being thrown and think someone's playing a joke on them. They hear footsteps and voices, and as a door shuts behind them, they see a shadow moving. They follow it to a room but find nothing there even though there's only one way out. During the analysis, Andy notices unusual camera movements and Jim comes by with some EVP to play. Jim shares a recording that sounds like someone saying "ship" but the voice is neither his nor Dustin's. Jason and Grant meet with Danny Bradshaw and David Scheu, director of the Battleship North Carolina Museum. They talk about the high EMF spikes in the shower, the objects thrown at them and the shadow they followed to the room. They show the camera movement and play the EVP recording for them. Jason can't say there is a ghost on the ship but admits there is greater-than-average paranormal activity there. Jason and Grant both agree that being on the ship was the chance of a lifetime. Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes